


Deleted scenes

by Roachbugg



Series: Guardian Wolf Chronicles [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of scenes that didn't make it into my series Guradian Wolf Chronicles I suppose they can be read as standalone but I reccomend reading the sereis first the first scene is Stiles and Arn's first heat together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted scenes

Magnus had warned Stiles that werewolves went into heat once a year. The giant wolf had warned Stiles that Arn could go into heat soon especially since they were newly mated and he had spent so long in captivity. So he really shouldn't have been surprised when Arn grabbed him in the hallway and pulled him into the vacant locker room. Arn was whimpering in pain his glowing amber eyes fixed on his mate as he pushed the shorter teen against the wall and becan to rut against him.

"Arn what are you doning?" Stiles half moaned half gasped as the tall werewolf rutted against him.

"It hurts Stiles I need you." Arn whimpers tugging at Stiles jeans.

"Arn not here any one could walk in." Stiles gasped as Arn began nipping along his jaw and throat. "Shit your having you heat now!?" Arn nodded and continued to attack his neck. "Fuck, Arn we need to get out of here then we can't do this here." Thankfully for Stiles school career Arn is ripped away by his older brother who quickly hand cuffs him. "Sorry Arn but you two need to be home for this." Magnus says Arn growls and claws at the giant alpha but Magnus just ignores him. "Come on Stiles I've already pulled you from classes for the next three days Arn is early this year." Magnus tosses Arn in the back seat of his Barracuda and shoves Stiles in with him. "Keep touching him blow him in the backseat if you have to but keep him calm, last thing I need is him going feral." Magnus orders as he starts the car and breaks just about every traffic law in existence, on the way back to the newly rebuilt Hale house. Luckily Stiles kissing Arn breathless and groping him takes enough of the edge off of his heat haze for him to stay calm. Once they arrive Magnus shoves them both into Arn's room which is conveniently stocked with three days worth of food water Gatorade lube and spare bedding. "Go get him tiger Magnus jokes as he removes Arn's cuffs."

The second the door closes Arn pounces Stiles and tackles him onto the bed. Arn had their clothes off so fast Stiles barley registered he was naked, until he felt Arn take him into his mouth and proceeded to suck Stiles' cock as if he were going to die if he didnt taste his release. Stiles screams in pleasure as Arn sucks him so hard and fast that he feels tears drop from his eyes, he is so overloaded by sensation. Stiles bucks as his mate works his magic Stiles feels like his brainnis being sucked out through his cock. Arn snaps open the lube and thrusts two fingers into Stiles causing the shorter teen to gasp and buck up into Arn's mouth. Arn works him open quickly and pulls of Stiles cock with a lewd pop. Before swiftly burying his thick cock in his mates barely prepared hole. Stiles cries out in pain but Arn is there draining it away an kissing him apologeticly. Stiles pain is soon replaced with pleasure as Arn fucks him into the matress with such force the bed rattles. Stiles can do little but hang on as Arn plows him and in minutes Stiles screams out his release having the most intense orgasm of his life. Arn snapps his hips a few more times his knot slowly forming until Stiles feels like he about to burst at the seams. The burn in ass is soothed as Arn howls and begins spilling into him. Arn whimpers and bites into the flesh of his palm as he continues to fill his mate with his release after several minuets he opens his eyes and looks at Stiles apologetically.

"Did I hurt you sweetheart? " Arn finally manages to speak the heat haze finally passing his face contorted in concern.

"It hurt at first but you kept draining my pain so im fine." Stiles says carding his fingers through the blonde hair of his mate. "And you just gave me the most intense orgasm of my life." Stiles smiles and puls Arn in for a sweet kiss.

"So three days of you me and orgasms huh?" Stiles asks and Arn chuckles. 

"Yea nothing but eating sleeping and fucking for us sweetheart. ." Arn lays his head on Stiles chest and growls as he scents him. "You smell like Jackson and Issac."

Stiles frowns "Well I did sleep under them in the puppy pile last night. " Arn kisses him.

"When I'm done with you, you will smell so much like me the pack will think there's two of me." Arn says with a grin and Stiles cock twitches because that thought should not be that arousing. "Jesus Arn you can't just say things like that." Stiles groans.

 

Arn smirks evily and leans in to whisper to Stiles. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and so many positions Stiles that you will be ruined for any cock but mine. I'm going to swallow so much of your cum that I can taste you for days. Im going to let you fuck me against every surface in this room. I'm going to show you just how awesome it is to have me for a mate." Stiles is now painfully hard again. "I love you so much sweetheart I'm going to make sure you never doubt that."

\----

When Arn's heat ends and the two finally shower they emerge downstairs to find Magnus pinching his nose closed. "Good god boy go open your window! It smells like a brothel up there." Magnus groans Arn shoots his big brother an 'I will cut you glare.' Stiles cant help but blush.


End file.
